


山|雨番外——风吹麦浪

by WE_Tone



Series: 山雨 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, OOC, 作者画家💴x民宿老板🌧, 山雨番外, 恋爱 - Freeform, 清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WE_Tone/pseuds/WE_Tone
Summary: 两个人的故事，为什么一定要是悲剧。如果只能感动自己，不妨多加一份你。
Relationships: 万茜x张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 山雨 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976773
Kudos: 5





	山|雨番外——风吹麦浪

山|雨番外——风吹麦浪  
看到这个图 太带感了 手痒  
写个小番外叭  
配方就不动了 希望不是广场闪现吧  
清水无车  
—————————警戒线—————————  
1.  
最近在写新的作品，写两个女大学生的故事，写一场叛逆，写一场冲锋，写一场八十年代禁忌的爱情。

当我宣布这个消息的时候，编辑和经纪人的态度突然高度一致起来。

不允许。

他们说，这种题材现在形势还不明朗，审核，不容易过，而且就算过了，可能也免不了一通阉割，如此作品上市以后很有可能滞销。

说白了，不能赚钱。

可我不管，我要写。

文章还没定题目，却笔不辍耕地从去年冬天一直写到了今年夏末，每天除了拿着笔捕捉那些灵感，还会去山里写生。下午阳光好，就和张雨绮暖一壶黄酒。我喝一杯，她喝一壶。最后两个人一样醉，我只能迷迷糊糊地听到她笑我酒量差。

自从她知道我也会做饭，就总缠着我让我做，我也乐得在烹饪的快乐中找一点人间的烟火气，不然就要被她念，说我像个出世的圣人。

山里冷风已经起来了，早上在院子里刷牙，有时候都捏不住牙刷，张雨绮更是冷得跺脚，刷着刷着就把东西都丢到一边，一边说太冷了太冷了，一边钻到我的大衣里。

我说，我也好冷啊。

她环住我的腰，声音闷在我的颈窝。两个人就不冷了嘛。

无奈，只好提醒她不要把牙膏的沫沫蹭到衣服上。洗涮罢了，再交换一个薄荷口味的吻。一整天都开心。

写到最后一幕的时候，我顿住了。那是一场离别。

我空着手坐在电脑前半晌，张雨绮坐在客厅的地毯上，靠着茶几，小声地看着电视连续剧，从我的角度看过去，只能看见那个露在外面的丸子头，和那几缕总也扎不会去的头发丝。

她不时被逗得哈哈大笑，那颗丸子就开始颤抖，然后扎不住的碎发就越变越多，越变越多，最后蓬成一大团。可怜皮筋被那人随意绑在头上，快要受不住力。

我被她的笑声打断了思路，刚刚在脑海里成型的金黄色风景图忽然飞走，等我再想重塑一个同样的景色时，那已经是痴人妄想了。其实也不是因为她的笑声。我坐在这写了多久的文章，我就看了她多久，根本没心思写东西。

搞了半天，word文档上一个字没有，她的头发丝有几根炸出来我倒是数得一清二楚。我揪她脸的画面都有了，可就是集中不到想写的场景上。

百叶窗拦不住满园秋色风光，手磨咖啡也没能阻止得了我胡思乱想。

我叹了口气，隔着沙发对她发牢骚。你好吵哦。

她回头看了我一眼紧忙闭掉了电视，迅速光着脚，踮起脚尖，翻身跪坐上沙发，双手搭在沙发靠背上看我，眼睛一眨一眨的，有点像那个iPhone手机里眼睛的emoji表情。

我看着她觉得好笑，说，你在干嘛。

你要来姨妈了吗？她把嘴巴露出来一小点，然后又迅速缩了回去。

来过了。我叹气。

想想又觉得不对，突然明白她是在笑我在无理取闹。我笑了，我说好啊你，敢指桑骂槐了。

她笑着讨饶，却还是被我按在沙发上挠了许久的痒痒。最后她眼泪都笑出来了，一边笑一边说受不了。

我放开她。知道她没认真反抗，不然以她那个力气，把沙发掀起来扣住我我都信。但我喜欢她包容我的样子，就像她说，她喜欢我纵容她的一切真性情一样。

她抹了抹眼泪，你在写什么啊，把人都写呛毛了。

我在写最后一幕。我告诉她。写一片麦田，然后两个人在麦浪里告别。

悲剧啊。她突然变得大声起来。

我说我还没想好，但大概是了。

什么嘛，总拆散别人的幸福。她鼓起腮帮子，做了个生气的表情。

我直接躺倒，说你不用替他们打抱不平了，我写不出来。

写不出来什么？麦田，还是分别？

都写不出来。我摸了摸她的下巴。

她笑起来，眼角飞扬向鬓角，美目流光，她说，你傻啊，写不出来就抄啊！不抄别人的，就抄一下自己啊！

抄自己？嗯……我沉思了一会儿。

她却直接起身，拉着我就奔着那辆伤痕累累的小绵羊，给我扣上头盔，拧着油门就冲出了小宅。

我说去哪，她说带我看浪。

车子一路下坡，爬过了山脚，穿越了乡镇，一路往城市和农村的交界驶去。隔着老远，我就看到了大片大片的金黄，风低抚过麦穗，是一波一波暗金色的波浪。

是麦田！我惊喜地抱紧了前面人的腰，暖意透过前胸，直直打在心底。

她把车稳稳停在路边，说，想不出来就看一次嘛，总比你抓破脑袋强。然后她挽着我，沿着那条坑坑洼洼地土路，沿着麦田的边缘走起来。

金黄色的麦穗低垂着，不堪重负一般，想想这个份也确实快收麦子了，心里又腾出一种收获的喜悦。我走上前，伸手摸了摸，麦芒如针，刺得指尖发痒，麦子一粒压着一粒凑得紧实，用手托起来，感觉沉甸甸的。

她拉着我退远两步，说等风来了看看。我们等了许久，只看见了麦子的颤抖，与其说是浪，更像是坐公车的人在颠簸。

忽然风起来了，先是一股子泥土的味道，紧接着是麦子香，我的视野被那种此起彼伏的金色海浪填满，余光却还装得下张雨绮飞扬的裙角。

我说，没带相机，真想拍下来。

她说，没事，你不是会画画嘛。然后掀开车座，从下面拿出了一盒油彩。

我大震惊说，你怎么知道这种风景要画油彩。

她茫然地答，因为我只带了你的油彩啊？

我愣住了，然后笑得腰都直不起来。可爱死了你。

这个人实在是能给人惊喜，比如她能在你需要相机的时候变出油彩，又在你需要油彩的时候忘记画布。她说这没关系，你画在我的的衣服上，一样。

我说你背后有字，山雨小宅。她说那前面，我说前面凹凸不平的，画小山吗？

她白了我一眼，退出袖子，把衣服前后转了个个，反着穿。好了吧，老流氓。

后来这幅画成为书的美工封面，不过那都是后话了。

我让她走到麦田里，她不去，她说怕踩坏了麦子，要挨骂。于是俩人便寻了条窄得不能再窄的田埂，一前一后牵着手，晃晃悠悠地融进了这边地金黄。

我忽然想起书中的台词，脱口而出。

如果你终将离我而去，又或是我们永不能相爱。

她听到，转头，我分明感到她手上的力量重了起来。

她说：

那就带我离开，离开尘世之外，我们再相爱。

风吹麦浪，我们在桃园，相爱相拥。

-end


End file.
